


Sandcastle Bravo

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Steven and Connie build sandcastles.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Sandcastle Bravo

** Sandcastle Bravo **

Connie got up, dusting her hands off as she looked over the mighty sand fortress she had constructed. Steven watched, jaw slightly dropped, as she picked up a stick and began to point to her creation.

“Behold!” she said dramatically. “The Fortress of Sand-braltar!”

Steven stood up - the keep of the massive castle came up to his torso.

“It’s, uh… it’s mighty.”

“It has a moat completely surrounding the fortress,” said Connie, pointing to the muddy ditch that encircled her sandcastle. “There are only two bridges, both of which will be blown up when an enemy army arrives, and it’s been filled with man-eating piranhas in case they try to swim.”

Steven swallowed. “Oh, that’s…”

“If they get past there,” Connie continued, “They have to climb the embankment in front of the walls, every inch covered by mines and sharpshooters on the walls. If they get past this withering barrage of musketry, they’d have to scale the fifteen foot walls of the castle, while my brave sentries…” She pointed to a couple of plastic soldiers on the wall. “...pour grenades and burning lime on their heads.”

“Burning lime, that’s… that’s extreme.”

“And if they get past there, they still have to take the grand keep!” She pointed to the big keep, grim and towering. “Every corridor laid out with traps, and garrisoned by an elite guard regiment and all of my finest mages. Each floor a labyrinth, each room a death trap! And if they make it to the throne room atop the keep - and I doubt it - you know what they have to face?”

Steven shrugged hesitantly.

“ _Me,_ ” Connie growled.

She smiled suddenly.

“And my four dragons,” she added.

“C-cool, that’s… that’s really well thought-out,” said Steven hesitantly.

“I know,” Connie replied. “So, what did you build?”

Steven turned to the small, crumbling sandcastle he’d built.

“This is… Castle Sand,” he said. “Uh… there’s a princess at the top of the tower. Y-you can’t see that because it… because it fell over. Um… it’s magic, maybe.”

“It looks good!” said Connie brightly.

“No it doesn’t.”

“No it doesn’t, but it was a good effort.” Connie put an arm over his shoulder. “Want to kick these down and get some ice cream?”

“But you put so much work into that,” said Steven, confused.

“Yeah! That’s why it’s so much fun to destroy it,” replied Connie.

She stamped on the wall, the sand collapsing effortlessly under her feet.

Steven swallowed and raised his foot to do likewise.

He froze, his face paling slightly as he looked down at the tiny structure in the sand.

“I…”

Connie looked over and quickly grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Wait, it’s okay, we don’t have to wreck it,” she said frantically. “Shoot, I’m sorry, I should’ve thought-”

“No, no, it’s fine, it’s fine,” Steven put his foot back. “It’s silly, you shouldn’t…”

“Steven.” Connie planted her hands on his shoulders. “If it makes you feel uncomfortable, it’s not silly.”

Steven nodded somewhat shakily.

“I’m sorry, we were having fun and I-”

“Hey, we still are,” replied Connie, smiling. “It’s just a hiccup! C’mon, let’s get that ice cream, alright?”

Steven smiled.

“I’m thinking Rocky Road,” he said.

“Hmm, good choice, but you can’t beat Neo…”

The two strolled back up the beach to the boardwalk, leaving the two sandcastles mostly intact.


End file.
